Life Interrupted
by tivaforever235
Summary: Tony and Ziva have finally figured everything out. They've been married for 7 years, have four kids, and an amazingly simple life. Then one day their simple life is threatened causing them to go into hiding while Gibbs and the rest of the team race to find out who wants to harm the Dinozzo family.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! This is my first time publishing my fanfiction! I've been an avid reader for a long time and finally decided to put my own out there. I hope you enjoy it! There will be multiple chapters, but I'm finishing them up and will load them soon. I welcome any comments good or bad! Thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters except for Micah, Noah, Aiden, and Tali Dinozzo.

Chapter 1

The tiny whimper started softly, then continued to grow into an all out wail. NCIS Special Agent Tony Dinozzo rolled over and glanced at the clock. 5:07. As he started to climb out of bed his wife of nearly 7 years, partner, and fellow NCIS Special Agent Ziva Dinozzo opened her eyes and started muttering in hebrew.

"Go back to sleep, baby," Tony whispered as he placed a small kiss on her lips. "The birthday girl is up a little early. I got this."

"Thank you my love," Ziva whispered as she grabbed his pillow and cuddled around it, immediately falling back to sleep.

Tony chuckled as he started down the hall of their house to their daughter's bedroom. As he passed he stopped to check in on his oldest son, Micah, to make sure he wasn't roused by his sister. The 6-year old was sprawled across his race-car bed with his Ohio State clad teddy bear in his arms. Quietly shutting the door he walked across the hall to his 4-year old twins Noah and Aiden's room and found them in similar positions. Opening the door to his daughter's room he found Taliah standing with her quilt Ziva had made her clutched in her hand and her eyes red from crying. As soon as she saw her father she reached out her arms and the whimpering started again.

"Daddy..." she said, bouncing in the crib slightly.

"Good morning Princess," Tony whispered as he picked her up out of her crib and placed a kiss on her forehead. "What's got you up so early, huh?"

Tali placed her head on her father's shoulder and sighed as he started rubbing her back. Tony picked her pacifier from the crib and offered it to her. Walking to the rocking chair in the corner, Tony placed small kisses into her brown curls. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. If anyone had told him 7 years ago he would finally admit to his partner how much he loved and needed her, he would have told you that was crazy. But that was exactly what happened when a terrorist, Harper Dearing, attacked their headquarters and reminded Tony how short life was. He never got a chance to thank Dearing for giving Tony the life he always wanted. The attack, which trapped he and Ziva in an elevator for hours, was the jolt he needed to start the rest of his life. After telling her he loved her the rest was quick. They were living together within two months, engaged by four months, married by eight months and pregnant with Micah just one month shy of a year.

As Tali's breathing evened out, Tony stopped rocking and walked slowly back to her crib so he wouldn't wake her. He picked up the quilt she had dropped from the floor and covered her with it. Smiling, he ran a finger down her soft cheek before walking from the room, leaving the door open a crack.

Pushing the door to his bedroom open, he found Ziva exactly how he left her. Smiling, he thought, _yea, Dearing has no idea how much I appreciate that much-needed push. _He crawled from the foot of the bed, under the covers, until his body covered Ziva's and she rolled over. She smiled as her arms wound around his neck. Placing his forehead on hers he touched his lips to hers for a proper good morning kiss.

"Mmmmm," she moaned when they broke for air. "What was that for my love?"

"No reason. I didn't give you a real good morning kiss when I got up," he said as he kissed her again.

"So that means we are getting up now?"

"Well, Tali will probably be out for a couple more hours and the boys will give us at least another hour and a half." Tony lifted his torso off Ziva and pressed his growing hardness into her. "Annnnd I think there's another part of me that wants to give a proper good morning too."

Ziva smiled as she parted her legs. Tony started kissing his way from her lips to her neck as his fingers slid under her silk panties to find his wife already hot and wet. As soon as his fingers connected with her folds he got rewarded with a pleasant moan from his exotic wife. She lowered her hands from his hair to shove his shorts from his body, leaving her with nothing but muscle to explore. Tony returned his lips to hers as he removed her panties. Ziva lifted her Ohio State t-shirt from her body and Tony immediately found her hard nipples. He took one in his mouth and nudged her legs further apart.

"Tony, enough teasing. I need you now," Ziva moaned.

Tony took her lips as he pushed inside her. They soon found the perfect rhythm, moving back and forth. Ziva rolled them so she was on top and Tony's hands found their way to her hips, their lips never loosing contact. Ziva bit her lip as she felt her release building. Tony moved his lips to her ear and whispered, "I love you, baby."

That was all she needed. She went over the edge, taking her husband with her. Ziva collapsed on top of Tony, who put his arms around her after pulling the comforter back over them. She placed a kiss on his chest, over his heart.

"I love you too, my hairy butt," she whispered.

Tony chuckled at the old nickname from their first undercover case together. He rubbed his hand up her back as he placed a kiss on her forehead. Just as he felt himself beginning to fall back to sleep, she started to move out of his arms. A very unmanly whine started to build from his throat.

"Why are you moving?" He asked as he watched her climb out of bed and open the door to their master bath.

"Our children will soon be awake, Tony. Do you want them to find us naked as jailbirds?"

"Jaybirds, Zi," He chuckled as he climbed out of bed to follow her. "It's naked as a jaybird."

He kissed her lips as he passed her, finding her hands on her naked hips incredibly sexy. He opened the shower door and turned the water to hot. After checking the temperature, he turned and crooked a finger at her. She sauntered over and put her hands on his shoulders, jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. Sliding her arms around his neck she kissed him with all the passion he loved about her. Guiding her into the shower, Tony once again had to thank Harper Dearing for giving him an incredible life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the Dinozzo children.

Chapter 2

Tony emerged from the closet with jean shorts and a blue polo to find his wife in the middle of blow drying her hair. She had a towel wrapped around her slim figure and he smiled as her eyes caught his staring in the mirror.

"I'm gonna go wake the boys up and take them downstairs," he said as he smacked her butt on his way out.

"I'll be down to make breakfast in a few minutes," she said as she turned the blow dryer off leaving her hair curly.

Tony walked to Micah's room first. His oldest son was by far the easiest child to not only put to sleep, but wake up as well. It was an odd combination of he and Ziva that everyone found fascinating. He sat down on the edge of the bed and started tickling the boy. Micah started wiggling as small giggles started slipping from his lips. Soon he was laughing loudly and frantically grabbing for his father's hands.

"Daddy! I surrender!" he squealed as he rolled on his knees.

"You surrender? Well that's good cause you know what?" Tony said as his son put his arms around his shoulders.

"What?"

"I think I might need your help waking your brothers up. What do ya say? Think you can help your old man out?"

Micah pursed his lips and thought carefully. If he helped Daddy, that meant he wouldn't be tickled anymore. His brothers would. He nodded, already liking that idea.

"Yea I can help!" Micah said as he jumped from his bed.

Taking his father's hand he ran across the hall to wake his brothers. Climbing on the bottom bunk of their bunk beds, he started tickling his younger brother Noah while his father began on Aiden.

Ziva, having already begun to pull out ingredients for pancakes, laughed as she heard the giggling start. As a former Mossad assassin, Ziva never thought she would live long enough to marry, let alone have children. The laughter was music to her ears. She loved her family more than anything and Tony, though terrified in the beginning, had proved a wonderful father. He was stern when he needed to be, but always made the children laugh. He was also quick to cuddle as well as give kisses and hugs which was important to Ziva who was deprived of those things as a child. She was so engrossed in thought she was startled when Tony's strong arms circled her waist and his lips found her neck.

"You were really lost in thought my ninja," Tony said. "You ok?"

"Never better my love," She said as Micah came barreling between them to put his arms around her waist.

"Hi mommy! Guess what?"

"What baby?" she said as she ran her fingers through his sandy hair.

"Me and Daddy tickled Noah and Aiden outta bed!"

Ziva laughed as she leaned down to kiss his forehead and watched as her twins came running into the kitchen at the same time also putting their arms around her waist. Ziva glanced up at Tony to see him smiling as he set the table.

"Well, I suppose the twins and I will have to plan our revenge soon right boys?" Ziva said as she kissed each twin on the forehead as well.

All three boys started laughing as they let go of their mother to run to the television. Micah got there first and turned on the Wii they got for Christmas. Turning to his brothers who were right behind him, he handed each one a controller and, with a serious expression, held out two cases. One was the twins personal favorite, Mario Kart, and the other was Micah's favorite, Super Mario Brothers. Tony caught Ziva's eye and nodded in the direction of the living room. They both watched as Mario Kart won out and the three boys settled on the couch to race each other for the title.

Ziva chuckled as she returned to the pancakes. Tony walked to the living room and stood behind the couch and watched as the twins took first and second, while Micah took fourth.

"Here Daddy! Your turn," Micah said as he handed Tony the controller.

Tony walked around the couch and sat down, Micah standing behind him with his arms around his fathers shoulders. Glancing at the twins he said, "You ready?"

They both nodded and the race started. Tony was terrible at the Wii, no matter the game. But, he loved when they let him play. Ziva smiled and shook her head as her eyes got teary from watching her husband indulge them. She flipped pancakes and scrambled eggs and turned when she heard the twins laugh as Tony took dead last. She piled all the pancakes on a plate and put it on the table.

"Pancakes are ready boys," She said as Tony paused the game.

The boys came running to the table, all skidding to a stop as they climbed into their chairs. Tony caught her around the waist and pressed a kiss to her lips. Smiling she returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I see you lost," she said.

"I didn't lose, I just let my children win. That's better right?" He said as he walked to the fridge. Smiling he asked, "Who wants milk and who wants apple juice?"

Milk was the unanimous decision as Tony poured a cup of coffee for himself and Ziva as the family settled down to eat. The boys munched in happy silence while Tony and Ziva talked through the plan for the day. It was Tali's first birthday and the entire team was coming over for a barbecue to celebrate. As if on cue, Tali's wail began growing with each passing second. Ziva took one last sip of her coffee and rose to go get her.

"Daddy?" Noah asked as he stuffed a piece of pancake in his mouth.

"Yeah buddy?"

"When does Todd and Ryan get here?"

"Your cousins will be here this afternoon," Tony said. "So will your Aunt Abby and Uncle Tim."

"Even Grandpa Gibbs?" Aiden squealed.

Tony chuckled still not used to thinking of his boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, as grandpa. "Yep, Grandpa Gibbs too and Grandpa Ducky."

All three boys started happily talking at once. Tony leaned back and smiled as he listened to them talk about what they would do once their cousins arrived. Ziva came into the kitchen with Tali on her hip and reached into the fridge for a bottle to put in the microwave. Tony took a moment to admire his beautiful wife, her long legs exposed by her jean shorts and muscular arms bare thanks to her red, flowing tank top. Her hair was up in a ponytail exposing her long neck. Walking towards her he watched as Tali laid her head on Ziva's shoulder with her bottle in her mouth. He put his arms around his girls and kissed her neck as his hand rubbed Tali's back.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today Mrs. Dinozzo?" He asked as he rocked them back and forth.

"No, but I wouldn't mind hearing it," she said with a smile.

"Well you look beautiful," he said as he kissed her neck again. "So do you Princess."

Tali lifted her head off her mother's shoulder to smile at her father. Reaching a tiny hand out she patted his cheek. Looking at a mini version of Ziva, Tony laughed. He couldn't believe this was his life. He was beyond lucky that he had all this. He kissed Ziva, squeezing tight as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Tony said as he pecked her lips once more.

Unlocking the door, his elated heart dropped to his knees as he looked at the person standing on his doorstep.

"What the hell are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the Dinozzo children.

Chapter 3

"Junior, is that anyway to greet your father?" Anthony Dinozzo, Sr. asked.

"Dad, I haven't heard from you in two years and even then it was just a phone call. What more did you expect?" Tony was on the verge of screaming, but he didn't want to startle his family. He took a deep breath and glanced over his shoulder. "Look, the kids are all in the kitchen. Just come in and stay here."

Senior walked across the threshold of his son's home and watched his tense body walk down the hall. Glancing at the pictures hanging on the wall he smiled. The Dinozzo genes had done it again, creating four beautiful children. The cluster of pictures showed a family that Senior didn't know. In the center was a large picture of Tony and Ziva on their wedding day. Tony was standing behind Ziva with his arms wrapped around her, their foreheads touching with eyes closed. The remaining pictures surrounding the wedding photo were of the kids. One of a boy with sandy colored hair, a soccer ball in hand and a big grin. There was another, this one in black and white, of Tony with a brand new baby laying on his bare chest. His eyes were closed and he was kissing the baby's forehead. Another showed Ziva with three boys, one sitting in her lap and her arm wrapped around him and two boys standing behind her with their arms around her neck.

"That's one of my favorite pictures of Ziva and the boys," Tony said as he watched his father stare at his family pictures.

"You really have made a nice life for yourself Junior. And I see the Dinozzo good looks have been passed down," Senior said with a smile at his son. "Mixed with the gorgeous Ziva you two have created a nice looking family."

"Would you like to meet them?" Tony asked even though he would probably regret it later.

"I would love to Junior."

Tony lead Senior to an open living and dining room and kitchen area. The kitchen was to the left and large with granite counters. Across from the kitchen was obviously the TV area. In the center was a large flat screen with built-in shelves surrounding it covered with dvd's, books and pictures. Next to the kitchen was a large dining table and across from that was a large rug scattered with toys. Senior spotted Ziva loading the dishwasher and a little girl, a perfect replica of her mother, sitting in a high chair nearby with Cheerios scattered on her tray. She had on pink polka dot footie pajamas that said "Daddy's Little Girl" across the front. A loud eruption from the living room drew Senior's attention to three little boys playing a video game.

"Hello Senior," Ziva said taking his hand and kissing his cheek.

"Ziva my dear. How are you?" he asked hugging her tight. "Introduce me to your gorgeous children."

"Of course," Ziva, still slightly skeptical about Senior's motives, pointed to the living room. "On the far left, with the spiderman pajamas, is our oldest Micah. He's six years old. In the middle, with the superman pajamas is Noah and next to him in the power rangers pajamas is his twin Aiden. They just turned four a few months ago."

"And this," Tony said as he picked the little girl up from the high chair. "is Tali. The little Dinozzo princess according to Abby."

Senior watched as his son kissed Tali's brown curls. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's very nice to meet you Princess Dinozzo."

The little girl looked at Senior and scrunched up her nose, obviously trying to figure out who this new man was. She turned her confused gaze to her father who raised his eyebrows and was obviously trying hard not to laugh.

"Well Dad you decided to come on an extremely busy day. It's Tali's birthday and we still have tons to do."

"Maybe I can help, Junior," Senior said as he glanced back at Ziva.

"That would be great," Ziva said. "You can help Tony take the boys upstairs to get them changed."

"Sure," Tony said as he handed the little girl off to Ziva. "Come on dad. Let me show you what having three toddlers is like."

The three boys reluctantly dropped the game controllers on the coffee table and preceded their father up the stairs. Micah turned into his bedroom as Tony followed the twins. Senior watched as Tony told the 6-year-old to brush his teeth and pick out some clothes.

"Alright guys! Let's get you presentable," Tony said and pulled out two pairs of shorts and two t-shirts. He lowered himself to the floor and asked, "Do you want to help dress one of them dad?"

Senior eased himself to the floor and took the pair of shorts and t-shirt that Tony held out to him. Noah stopped in front of Senior with his arms in the air. Senior stared at the boy, not quite sure what to do. Tony pulled Aiden's arms through the sleeves of the tractor shirt and held up his hands to receive a high-five from Aiden. He then placed a kiss on his cheek. Aiden put his arms around his father and they both watched as Senior struggled to dress Noah. Tony suppressed the laugh that wanted to come out, but Aiden couldn't keep it inside. He giggled which caught Senior's attention.

"Junior, you could help me instead of laughing at me," Senior said.

"Dad it's not that hard," Tony said as he reached for Noah and his clothes.

Tony had Noah ready in record time right as Micah came flying into the room dressed in shorts and a green camouflage shirt.

"I'm dressed Daddy!"

"Did you brush your teeth?" Tony asked giving his son the authoritative look he had perfected thanks to Ziva. Micah marched over and blew a breath into Tony's face. "Mmmmm minty fresh! Why don't you head downstairs and help mommy."

Micah raced out the door taking his brothers, both fully dressed, with him. Tony stood and glanced at his father. Now that they were alone again with no toddlers providing a barrier Tony didn't know what to do. He was still confused about his father's sudden appearance. Maybe the arrival of Leroy Jethro Gibbs would shake the truth loose.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the Dinozzo children.

Chapter 4

The afternoon crept up on the Dinozzo's and when the doorbell rang it startled all of them. All three boys ran to the door together, fighting to reach the lock to let their first guest in. Tony turned the lock they couldn't reach, laughing as an entire chorus of "Grandpa" erupted. Wearing his signature sports coat and polo, Gibbs let a rare smile grace his face as he knelt to let his grandsons put their arms around him. He listened to each of them as they talked all at once, letting them take his hand to lead him down the hall. His smile grew as his gaze fell on the birthday girl. Ziva had her sitting on the kitchen table while she tried to tame her wild curls. Tali was wearing a white onesie with the number 1 in the center and light green tights, but the highlight of her outfit was a bright pink and green tutu. Her outfit was complete with glittery pink ballet shoes.

"She picked the tutu out herself boss," Tony said with a smile.

Gibbs chuckled and kissed the smiling birthday girl on the forehead, "Happy Birthday baby girl."

Tali was secretly Gibbs' favorite grandchild although no one would ever admit it out loud. The little girl reminded him of the daughter he lost, even though Tali looked nothing like Kelli Gibbs. Taking the smiling girl into his arms, Gibbs walked toward the sliding door leading to the sprawling backyard. The boys beat him to it and raced out to play. Tony and Ziva walked out to the deck, hands linked, as they watched their hard-ass boss smile and laugh with their daughter.

"Did you ever imagine life could be this good," Tony whispered as Ziva leaned into him with her arms wrapped around his waist.

"I hoped it would be," She said, tilting her face up to receive Tony's kiss.

Gibbs was watching his two best agents with a smile. He had been with NCIS for a very long time and had seen many agents come and go. None of them compared to these two. Alone they were great agents, but together they were unstoppable. They made each other better both as agents and as a couple. His smile faded as the last person he expected to see came outside.

"Dinozzo, what's your father doing here?" Gibbs asked.

Tony turned and saw his father watching the boys play soccer in the yard. "I honestly don't know. He seems to want to just get to know the kids, but I don't fully trust him."

Gibbs nodded and watched as Ziva started rubbing Tony's back. Gibbs could tell that she didn't trust Senior either, but chose to support her husband instead of voicing her displeasure for her father-in-law. She looked up as the doorbell sounded and untangled herself from Tony to answer it.

"I want to believe in the good in my father, but I'm not sure there is any," Tony said as he watched Micah sail a shot past his brothers into the goal.

"Just be cautious Tony," Gibbs said.

Before Tony could respond two dark-haired boys came flying through the back door and down the steps. NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee followed behind.

"Hey boss, Tony," He said as he shook Gibbs' free hand. "Happy Birthday Tali!"

Tali smiled at her uncle as she reached for her father. Ziva came through the door with Forensic Analyst Abby Scuito-McGee, smiling as she listened to Abby talk non-stop.

"Oh Tali you look so cute! Timmy we need a girl," Abby said. Tony and Ziva started laughing as they watched McGee's eyes grow huge. "Senior? It's so nice to see you!"

"Abby my dear," he said as he took both her hands and kissed her cheek. "You look wonderful."

"Uh thank you," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in Washington on business," he said as if that vague answer explained everything. "Are these two handsome boys yours?"

"Mine and Tim's," Abby said.

Abby glanced at Tony to gauge his reaction. She'd been fascinated with Senior when they first met him, but now she was much more cautious. He hadn't shown any interest in Tony's family. Tony had tried to get his father more interested by sending him photos of the kids. Senior had never responded. Tony tried to play it off and act like he didn't care, but Abby knew he did.

Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard, NCIS medical examiner, arrived next with his assistant Jimmy right behind. It was enough to tear all five boys from their game and almost tackle Ducky to the ground. Tony handed Tali off to Ducky so he could start the grill. McGee wandered over and handed Tony a beer.

"Your father huh?" McGee asked.

"Yep. He showed up this morning after breakfast. Ziva thought it was rude to kick him out especially when I have wanted him more involved," Tony said as he placed burgers and hot dogs on the grill. "I just don't want him to come in and out of the kids' lives like he did during my childhood."

"Well maybe he does want to get to know the kids," McGee said with caution.

"I don't know. I've never been able to get a good read on him," Tony said as he watched Ziva, with Tali on her lap, talk animatedly with Abby. Tony smiled, "Part of me wants to just forget it because the kids have all they need."

As if sensing he was watching her, Ziva turned to find Tony's loving gaze on her. She winked as Tony waved. Tali waved back at her father then reached her tiny arms out for him. Tony walked over and took her from Ziva as he placed a kiss on her lips and a kiss on Tali's cheek.

Gibbs watched the exchange with a smile. He and Senior were sitting at the patio table attempting conversation only to end up staring at each other. Senior kept glancing at Tony every time Tali giggled.

"Mr. Dinozzo why are you really here?" Gibbs bluntly asked.

"Is that really any of your business Agent Gibbs?" Senior asked.

"When it concerns my family it is my business," Gibbs said.

"I want to be part of my son's life Gibbs," he said. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Senior, you've had a very long time to get to know Tony. And you've had a long time to get to know your grandchildren and you don't."

"Since you seem to know them well Agent Gibbs why don't you tell me about them," he said as he watched the boys play soccer.

Gibbs smiled as he heard the boys shout at each other. "They're very well-behaved and well-loved. Tony and Ziva try to create traditions with them like Friday night movie nights. Micah is definitely a guys guy. He loves being outside and playing soccer. He is very proud of being a big brother and he's very protective of his brothers and Tali."

Senior smiled as he watched Micah help Noah off the ground. "Sounds like a great kid."

"He is," Gibbs said with a smile. "The twins are pretty much exact opposites. Noah's more like Tony. He'll do anything for a laugh. Aiden's more reserved like Ziva. But they both love sports too. They're showing more interest in basketball though."

"And Tali," Senior asked as he watched Tony talk to her and McGee flipped burgers.

Gibbs smile grew as he thought of Tali. "Abby calls her the Dinozzo Princess and that's pretty much what she is. She's spoiled rotten and has both Tony and Ziva wrapped around her finger. She's definitely a daddy's girl though. If Tony's around and his arms are free she wants in them."

"Does that bother Ziva?" Senior asked as he glanced back at Gibbs.

"Not in the least actually. I think it makes Tony more attractive to her."

"They seem to have everything figured out," Senior said as he watched Ziva wrap her arms around Tony's waist and kiss Tali's cheek while Abby put her arms around McGee's neck.

"They do. It took them a long time to get here and I won't have you mess this up for them," Gibbs said as he stared Senior down. "If you want to be in their lives, then be in it. All the time. Not just when it's convenient for you. Tony may be used to that and even ok with it on some level, but his kids don't need someone like that in their lives."

"I understand Agent Gibbs," Senior said.

Tony glanced at his boss and his father who seemed to be engaged in an intense conversation. He rubbed Ziva's back and placed a kiss on her temple as he listened to McGee tell a story about Todd and Ryan's latest argument.

"Speaking of arguments, I wonder what your father and Gibbs have been talking about Tony," Abby said as she subtly nodded towards the patio table.

"I was wondering the same thing myself," Tony said as he slide his arm further around Ziva's waist.

Just as Abby was about to open her mouth to speculate all five boys came barreling to a stop in front of them all demanding food. Ziva and Abby, both laughing, began to lead the boys inside to wash up while McGee loaded the burgers and hot dogs on a plate. Tony handed Tali off to Ducky as he sat down at the table and went to the kitchen to grab the rest of the food. As soon as Tony sat down again Tali began to reach for him.

"You just wanna steal the food off my plate huh princess," Tony said as he tickled her.

The lunch was extremely noisy with all the boys speaking at once. Ducky eventually had everyone's attention as he began telling a story about an incident at his sixteenth birthday celebration. Ziva laid her head on Tony's shoulder as he laughed at Ducky's story. Senior was surprisingly quiet during the whole lunch. He seemed to be taking everything in, watching as Micah helped his younger brother stick his straw in his juice cup and as Tali stood on Tony's thighs as she talked to him. She didn't seem to be making any sense as most of her words weren't understandable, but she had her father's full attention and Ziva watched with a small smile and eyes full of love. As he watched, he was reminded of a time when the Dinozzo's had felt like a real family.

_I want to be a part of this. I am going to make an effort this time, _Senior thought, smiling as he watched his son kiss Tali's cheek as she settled against his chest.

"So Ziva," Abby said as she glanced at Tali. "Is it time for presents?"

Looking at Tali, who had stood up at the mention of presents, Ziva nodded. "I think it is about that time."

The team gathered in the living room, with Tali sitting in Tony's lap as she opened each present. Tony thanked each person for their gift as Ziva wrote everything down. Tony smiled as he watched his daughter tear through each present. He honestly didn't know how he lived as long as he did without this in his life. He didn't know what he had done in his life to have all of this. He wouldn't ever let it go.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ziva kissed Tali's forehead and placed her in the crib, tucking the quilt around her. She ran her fingertips down Tali's cheek, watching her daughter sleep. Ziva was constantly amazed at how beautiful she was. Taking one last loving look at Tali, she left the room, closing the door behind her. She wandered down the hall, stopping at the entrance to the twins' bedroom where Tony laid on the bottom bunk with all three boys cuddled around him as they listened to him read a chapter out of the first Harry Potter, the book they had begun last week. Tony placed the bookmark in the book as all three boys began to nod, their eyes growing heavy. Ziva came in and took Micah from the bed as Tony picked Aiden up and placed him in the top bunk. Walking Micah across the hall to his own room, she tucked him in and placed a kiss on his forehead. Tony followed closely behind and did the same. Tony took her hand and together they walked down the hall to their own bedroom, barely having the energy to change into their pajamas before crashing onto the bed.

"I'd say that was a very successful day," Tony said as he put his arm around her and pulled her towards him until she was tucked against him.

"It was. Tali loved being the center of attention," Ziva whispered.

"Sounds like me," he said with a chuckle as he kissed her shoulder.

Ziva laughed as she turned on her back to look up at Tony. Placing her hand on his cheek she brought him down for a loving kiss. "She has you wrapped around her finger."

"She does. I will readily admit that," he said with a smile as he ran his thumb across her cheek. "I think all five of you have me wrapped around your finger. I'd do anything for any of you."

"I know my love. And I would do the same," Ziva whispered. Wrapping her arm around his waist she placed her head on his chest.

"You're awfully cuddly tonight, Zi. Something wrong?" Tony asked as he rubbed her back.

"I'm fine," she said and looked directly into his brown eyes. "We need to talk about your father, Tony."

"I know," Tony said with a sigh. "I don't know what to think about his showing up here. As much as I hate to admit it I don't trust him."

"Do you want him involved in the kids' lives?"

"I don't know," Tony whispered. "I want to give him a chance, but now it's not just me I have to think about."

"Maybe we should take it one step at a time then, yes?" Ziva said as she lovingly stroked his cheek. Tony looked into her eyes and smiled, touching his lips to hers and whispering 'I love you.' Tightening his arms around her they both fell into a deep sleep.

The next week flew by. They had one case which turned out to be murder by the jealous wife, just like Tony always said. Friday afternoon found Tony and Ziva frantically finishing their reports so they could leave for the weekend. Tony jumped when Ziva suddenly exclaimed 'ha.' Standing, she moved to the printer next to Tony's desk. She took her printed report and placed it on Gibbs' desk and returned to Tony's desk, slipping her arms around his neck from behind.

"I beat you again, my love," she said as kissed his neck.

Tony hummed in pleasure as he threaded his fingers with Ziva's. "I guess that means you pick the menu tonight huh?"

Ziva nodded and leaned over to kiss him. "I think the boys would love a pizza night."

"I knew there was a reason I married you," Tony teased as he kissed her again. "Give me ten minutes and I'll be finished."

Kissing his cheek she moved back to her own desk to wait for Tony to finish his report. As soon as he finished, Tony placed the report on Gibbs' desk and they gathered their things and hand in hand left the bullpen. They threw their NCIS backpacks into the back of their SUV and sped off. Their first stop before heading home was Micah's elementary school. He had just started kindergarten and went to an after school program until his parents picked him up. Pulling into the lot, Tony jumped out and ran into the building. He found Micah in the gym with six other boys also waiting for their parents. He was playing tag and seemed to be the one who was 'it' and was chasing his friends. As soon as he spotted his father the game was quickly forgotten.

"Daddy!" He screamed and ran towards Tony.

"Hi buddy," Tony said as he caught Micah mid-jump. "You ready to go? Mommy's waiting in the car."

Micah's teacher had reached the pair with Micah's spiderman backpack in hand. Taking the backpack, he shifted Micah to his hip and thanked the teacher. Tony smiled as he listened to Micah talk non-stop until they reached the car.

"Hi mommy!" Micah loudly exclaimed as Tony sat him in his car seat.

"Hello baby," Ziva said as she turned to blow Micah a kiss.

Safely buckling him in, Tony pulled out of the parking lot. Taking Ziva's hand and threading his fingers with hers, they listened to Micah tell story after story about his day. As they pulled into their driveway 20 minutes later, Tony hopped out and ran around the to get Micah out of the car. Just as he opened the door, the back window of the car shattered as a bullet flew through the back. Covering Micah's body, Tony glanced up to the front to see his wife, the love of his life, wipe blood from her temple.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the Dinozzo children.

Chapter 6

"I am fine! Please let me go," Ziva said as she struggled with the paramedic in her kitchen.

"Ziva, baby, please let him help you," Tony said, his concern clearly showing.

Hearing his concern, Ziva stopped struggling and let the paramedic clean the wound. Luckily the bullet had only grazed her temple. Tony had rushed her and Micah inside and immediately called Gibbs who was now with McGee back at the navy yard trying to figure out who would want to kill them. Ducky had arrived shortly after Gibbs to keep the kids occupied. After the paramedic placed a final butterfly bandage on her temple, Tony thanked him and led him to the front door. Tony returned to the kitchen to find Ziva still sitting at the table. Stopping in front of her, he pulled her from her seat and wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. His heart was still pounding, his mind going a million miles a minute with all the possible scenarios.

"I'm alright, my love," Ziva whispered as she rubbed his back.

"I know," He said as he pulled back and placed his forehead on hers. "But I know what life is like without you and I don't like it and today scared me. I saw the blood and thought..."

"I know," she said as a tear slipped down her cheek. "Seeing how scared Micah was scared me."

Tony wiped the tears sliding down her cheeks with his thumbs and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Taking her hands and squeezing them he whispered, "Let's go relieve Ducky. I'm sure the kids want to see you."

They found Ducky in their bedroom, sitting with his back against the headboard. Tali was sitting in his lap while the boys were all squeezed around him as they listened to Ducky read from Harry Potter. Tali was the first to notice her parents standing in the doorway and she let out a happy squeal at the sight of them. Ziva took Ducky's spot on the bed, all four kids trying to talk at once.

"Thanks Ducky," Tony said as he placed an arm around the Scotsman's shoulders. "We appreciate you coming on such short notice."

"It's no bother, Tony. It gave me a chance to spend some quality time with my grandchildren. Has Gibbs made any progress with Timothy?"

"We haven't heard anything, but I'm sure Gibbs will call soon," Tony said with a small smile as he watched Ziva listen intently to each child.

As if the boss could sense it, Tony's cell rang in his pocket. "Boss?"

"Tony, how's Ziva and the kids?"

"Fine," Tony said as he moved into the hall. "I think Ziva's more shaken than she'll admit, but everyone is safe. What's going on boss?"

"I honestly don't know. McGee and I checked into all the most obvious former suspects with grudges and they're all accounted for. I'm headed your way now."

"Boss I know Ziva and I have pissed people off in the past, but I don't know who would do something like this."

"Don't worry we'll find 'em Tony," Gibbs said and abruptly hung up.

Coming back into the bedroom, his eyes connected with Ziva in a private conversation. Ducky excused himself to make some tea for the family. Sitting down next to Ziva he placed Micah in his lap. Micah was unusually quiet and placed his head on Tony's shoulder as he cuddled as close to his father as possible. He placed a kiss on the top of Micah's head as Ziva placed her head on his shoulder.

"Bossman is on his way," Tony whispered to Ziva as he placed a kiss on her temple.

Gibbs walked into the bedroom not long after that with Ducky right behind him. Ducky placed a hot cup of tea in Ziva's hand as Gibbs closed the door behind him. Sensing the tension in the room, Ducky suggested taking the children to Micah's room to play. Once they were safely out of the room Gibbs looked at his agents, Ziva looking more visibly shaken than he'd ever seen her and Tony doing his best to comfort her.

"We don't have any answers yet," Gibbs said with a sigh. "I want you and the kids to come back to the navy yard. I can protect you there."

"But for how long Gibbs," Ziva asked. "We can't just pack up four young children and keep them penned up in the bullpen."

"It's cooped up, Zi," Tony said as he rubbed her back. "Boss you don't understand. You can't expect four kids to eat, sleep, and play in an office for who knows how long."

"This guy shot at you in your own driveway. He knows where you live," Gibbs said and placed his hand on Ziva's knee. "At the navy yard I can control who goes in and out. You'll be safer there."

"I think he's right Ziva," Tony said with a sigh. "If he can protect us better there then that's what we need to do. I need you and the kids to stay safe."

Ziva sighed and slouched further into the bed, slipping her arms around Tony's waist with her head buried into his chest. Tony glanced at Gibbs and nodded as he ran a hand through Ziva's curls. He placed a kiss on the top of her head, the fight completely leaving her. Gibbs rubbed her knee comfortingly and rose to go check on Ducky and the kids. Tony pulled the comforter up and wrapped his arms tighter around her. Tony pressed kisses into her hair as he felt Ziva's tears begin to soak his shirt.

"Ziva, baby, it's gonna be ok. Gibbs will protect us. I'll protect us," Tony said as he continued to kiss her head. "I'll do anything to keep you guys safe."

"I know, Tony. As would I," Ziva whispered as she sat up.

Tony gave her a small smile as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Alright Mrs. Dinozzo. Let's go get our kids ready and get to work catching this jackass."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the Dinozzo children.

Chapter 7

Ziva sighed as she sat at her desk. This was not how she had planned on spending her weekend. Normally by now she would be curled up with Tony on the couch after putting the kids to bed and watching a movie more suited to adults. Instead they were in hiding, running from someone who wanted to hurt her children. Muttering an angry stream of Hebrew she stood and began to pace across the bullpen between her and Tony's desks. She stopped when McGee and Gibbs entered the bullpen whispering to each other.

"Gibbs," Ziva said feeling helpless. "What is going on?"

"We don't know anything new Ziver," Gibbs said putting his hands on her shoulders. "But we'll figure it out, I promise. Where's Tony?"

"He's downstairs in Abby's lab trying to get the kids to go to sleep."

"All by himself?" McGee asked.

"It's just the boys. Tali is already asleep in her pack-n-play behind Abby's desk," Ziva said as she sighed. "Noah and Aiden will get sleepy quickly especially since McGee put one of the flat screens down there. They're watching a movie."

Gibbs chuckled and moved to sit at his desk, "Sounds like Tony."

"When they're upset or scared they all fight for Tony's lap, including me," Ziva said with a small smile.

"What do you mean?" McGee asked as he sat too.

"I've never felt safe in a man's arms before. Ever. Even with Ray Cruz. Not until Tony," Ziva said as her smile grew thinking about Tony. "Whenever I need comfort or am afraid, having Tony's arms around me makes me feel safer than I ever have in my life."

"You make me feel safe too you know," Tony said as he leaned on the partition next to McGee's desk.

"Your ninja skills are getting better Tony," McGee said. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry McScaredy cat," Tony said as Ziva wrapped herself in his arms. Kissing her temple he tightened his arms around her. "They're all out, even Micah."

Just as Tony was about to ask Gibbs about the case, a sob sounded throughout the bullpen followed closely by Micah. He plowed into Tony's legs, wrapping his arms around them tightly. Tony barely managed to stay upright, Ziva's arms wrapped around him the only thing keeping him from crashing to the floor. Kneeling in front of his son, Tony placed a hand on Micah's cheek.

"What's wrong Micah?" Tony asked as he looked into his scared eyes.

"You left me," he said as his chin wobbled and a tear streaked down his olive cheek. "I woke up and you were gone."

"I'm sorry buddy," he said gladly breaking one of Gibbs' rules for his son. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I'm scared daddy," Micah whispered.

"I know. I am too," Tony admitted. "But nothing is going to happen to you."

"How do you know?"

"Because we're all going to protect you. Uncle McGee, Grandpa Gibbs, mommy," Tony said with a small smile. "I'm going to protect you too. I would do anything for you, buddy."

"Don't leave me again Daddy," Micah said as his small hands gripped the front of Tony's shirt. "Please."

"I promise," Tony said.

Tony stood with his son in his arms, Micah's arms around Tony's neck and his legs around Tony's waist. Placing a kiss on his head, Tony sought Ziva's eyes. The sadness he found in them was something Tony never wanted to see again. Micah was normally an extremely happy child, but now he was terrified. As he rubbed Micah's back Ziva steered them toward the back elevator. As they travelled back down to Abby's lab, Tony felt Micah's breathing even out.

"Will he ever be happy again," Ziva whispered as she stroked Micah's cheek.

"Yea, we'll make sure of that," Tony said as he placed a kiss on her temple.

"Tony," Ziva said as she slipped her arm through Tony's and laid her chin on his shoulder to look into his green eyes. "I love you."

Tony smiled, "I love you too." He leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips.

They walked into Abby's lab and found her in front of her computer with a wide awake Tali on her hip. Tali's curly hair was going in all directions, pacifier in her mouth and her head on Abby's shoulder. Ziva chuckled causing Abby to turn.

"I'm so sorry guys!" She exclaimed as Tali reached for her mother. "Micah got past me and then Tali started to scream and I didn't want the twins to wake up. I was just hacking into the video feed to find him."

"Don't worry Abs. He came right to the bullpen," Tony said as he grabbed Ziva's free hand. "We're gonna go lay down, watch a movie and try to settle everybody down."

"Good luck," Abby said with a smile.

Opening the door to Abby's back room, where she normally put extra supplies, a mattress was on the floor with one of the flat screens from the bullpen and a dvd player. Both Noah and Aiden were awake too, softly talking to each other. Tony sat down on the corner of the mattress, with Ziva tucked into his side. He shifted Micah on his lap so that his head was on Tony's shoulder.

"Hi mommy," Noah said as he crawled to her and placed his head on Ziva's thigh.

"Hello baby," Ziva said as she rubbed his back.

Aiden, not wanting to be outdone, crawled until he was laying against her other thigh, sandwiched between her and Tony. Tony turned the movie back on and felt Ziva lay her head on his shoulder. As all of them began to fall asleep, Tony's mind wandered. Who would want to kill him or Ziva?

_That's a long list, _Tony thought.

Ziva arguably had more people holding a grudge against her more than him, but he'd definitely pissed a lot of people off. Tony hoped it didn't have anything to do with her father, Director of Mossad Eli David. They had begun a slow process of mending their broken relationship a few years ago, emphasis on slow. Ziva didn't fully trust him and Tony, always overprotective, didn't think he ever would.

A loud snore interrupted Tony's musings. To his surprise it wasn't Ziva, who snored like a freight train. Noah had rolled to his back, his arms spread out and a snore that rivaled his mother poured out of his mouth. Chuckling and shaking his head he kissed Ziva's forehead which still rested on his shoulder. He didn't know how he got this lucky. And Tony would do anything to protect the amazing life he had.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the Dinozzo children.

Chapter 8

Abby turned when she heard the elevator announce its' arrival. Gibbs walked in, CaffPow in hand and a scowl on his face.

"Tell me you have somethin' Abbs," he said with a weary sigh.

"I think I do, but I'm not sure what to do with it," She said as she took a sip of the CaffPow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the slug that I pulled from Tony and Ziva's SUV is rare. I don't usually see it all that often," she said and looked back over her shoulder at Gibbs.

"You waitin' for a drum roll Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"This type of bullet is commonly used by Mossad," she said looking directly into Gibbs' eyes.

"Mossad. I should've known," Gibbs whispered. "Where's Tony and Ziva?"

She pointed towards the back of her lab with a smile. "I just checked on all of them a few minutes ago. They're all snoring like a pack of bears."

Gibbs chuckled as he made his way to the back storage room. He nodded to the agent standing guard at the door, telling him to take a break. The rumbles coming from the room had Gibbs letting a rare smile shine through. Opening the door, his smile grew. Tony was slouched into the corner with Micah resting back on his chest, his head on Tony's shoulder. Ziva had her head on his opposite shoulder with Tali resting on her chest, secured with her mothers arms wrapped tightly around her. The twins were laying against Ziva's thighs, both snoring away along with their mother. The main menu for "Toy Story" was playing on the television and Gibbs turned it off. Surprisingly, that was what startled Tony awake, his jump causing a chain reaction. Ziva stopped snoring, leaned off Tony, and opened her eyes when she felt him move, causing Tali to whimper which in turn woke up her brothers.

"Hey Boss," Tony said with a yawn. "What time is it?"

"2200," he said and slowly lowered himself to the mattress. Aiden sat up and crawled into his grandpa's lap. Gibbs smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "McGee just left to go pick up the boys from the babysitter. He's bringing them back here."

"Why aren't he and Abby going home?" Ziva asked as she struggled to calm Tali down.

"I want to keep them here to protect them. I don't want to take any chances," Gibbs said, rubbing Aiden's back until his breathing evened out as he drifted back to sleep.

"What about Abby? Did she find anything?" Ziva asked as Tali twisted Ziva's star of David necklace in her tiny hand.

Gibbs sighed, "The bullet was rare. At least rare enough that she doesn't see it here in DC very often."

"What are you saying boss?" Tony asked.

"It's commonly used by Mossad," Ziva whispered. "Right Gibbs?"

Gibbs nodded slowly, "Yea. Ziver, when was that last time you've talked to Daddy David?"

"Months ago. I don't talk to my father often," She said as she tightened her arms around Tali. "I sent him an email last week with pictures from Tali's birthday party, but I haven't talked to him in a while."

"He sent someone to kill us?" Tony said as he pulled Ziva closer.

"I sure hope not because if he did he's gonna answer to me," Gibbs growled. "Tomorrow, if you're up to it Ziva, I want you to confront him in MTAC. Other than this bullet we don't have anything. We need him to talk."

"I will make him talk," Ziva whispered anger lacing her voice enough that Tali lifted her head from her mother's shoulder.

"Momma?" Tali whimpered.

Ziva tightened her hold on Tali, while pressing a kiss on her head. Tali's tears began to slowly stop as Ziva whispered in hebrew to her. Micah had drifted back to sleep on Tony's shoulder, his hands gripping his father's tie tightly.

"Mommy I hafta go potty," Noah said and kneeled next to her.

"Come on Noah," Gibbs said as he stood with Aiden in his arms. "I'll take you and your brother."

With Aiden's arms wrapped around his neck and Noah's little hand clasped tightly in Gibbs' big one, they made their way towards the bathroom. As he listened to both boys talk and giggle to each other in the bathroom Gibbs heart couldn't be any more filled.

_No matter what, _Gibbs thought, _I will make Eli David pay for what he has done to my family, my grandchildren. No matter what the cost._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the Dinozzo children.

Chapter 9

Tony stood from the mattress the next morning and leaned back until his back cracked. His back couldn't handle this mattress on the floor for much longer, but he would endure it as long as he had to. He glanced down to see Ziva still asleep with their three sons tucked as tightly to her as possible. She had one arm wrapped around Micah who had woken up shortly before 1 am screaming from a nightmare. Sighing he opened the door to find a different agent standing guard at the door and Tali beginning to wake in her pack-n-play. Tali sat up still clutching her quilt, her pacifier in her mouth and reaching her other hand to her father. Tony smiled as he shut the door behind him quietly and bent over to pick her up.

"Hi princess," Tony said as he kissed her cheek.

"Daddy," she said and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for standing there all night Agent Sanders," Tony said shaking his hand. "For helping protect my family."

"I'm happy to do it Agent Dinozzo," He said. "Your kids are cute, especially this little one. Reminds me of my niece."

"Thanks," Tony said with a smile as he rubbed Tali's back.

The door opened again to reveal Micah. His eyes were puffy from crying, droopy from how sleepy he obviously still was. He wore one of Tony's old NCIS t-shirts as a night-shirt and it just about covered his feet. Seeing his father, he shuffled over and wrapped his arms around Tony's leg.

"Hey buddy," Tony said as he placed a hand on Micah's head. "You doing ok this morning?"

Micah shrugged, but didn't speak. Tony held the sigh that wanted to come out inside. Eli David was lucky he was halfway across the world. His son was withdrawing inside himself and he was only 6. It absolutely killed him to see it happening. Ziva came out of the little room next with Noah and Aiden's hands in hers. Agent Sanders excused himself and stepped out into the hall to give the obviously exhausted family a little privacy.

"Morning baby," Tony said and gave her a small kiss. Noah and Aiden both wrapped their arms around Tony's waist as well, all four kids clinging to their father.

"Good morning my love," She said as she placed a kiss on Tali's cheek, her hand rubbing the little girls back while the other fell to Tony's arm. If she could, Ziva would have wrapped herself in his arms as well. "How is your back?"

"Not perfect, but I'll live," Tony said with a small smile. "We should find Gibbs, see what's going on."

"We should get the kids cleaned up too."

"Why don't you take them down to the locker room?" Gibbs said from the doorway, having suddenly appeared to check on the family. "Abby and McGee are down there now with Ryan and Todd."

"Thanks boss," Tony said as he grabbed Micah's hand. Ziva took a hand of each twin and they made their way to the elevator. As soon as they stepped inside Micah began tugging on Tony's arm, practically pulling it out of its' socket in his attempt to get in his father's arms. "Micah, you have to be careful buddy. I can't hold you and your sister."

"Daddy!" Micah whined, not stopping his vigorous attempt to get in Tony's arms. By this point Tali had started to cry as she tightened her hold on her father.

Tony sighed and looked to Ziva who reached out to Tali. She willingly went into her mother's arms, her tears lessening when she was settled in Ziva's arms. Tony lifted Micah into his arms, his back making its protest known. Micah wrapped his arms around his father's neck so tightly that Tony almost choked. Tony tried to loosen Micah's arms while rubbing his sons back. They reached the locker room to find Abby and McGee drying off and dressing Ryan and Todd.

"Morning Dinozzo's," McGee said as he finished drying Todd off.

"Hey guys," Tony said as he pushed the locker room door closed with his foot.

"I grabbed all your stuff on our way down here," Abby said pointing to two duffel bags on a nearby bench. "We figured you'd be joining us soon."

"Thank you Abby," Ziva said. She sat next to the bags and set Tali on her feet. Tali, still clutching her quilt and her pacifier in her mouth, watched as her mother pulled clothes for all four kids and a bag of shampoos out of the duffel bags. Tony sat on the other side of the duffel bags and tried to place Micah on the floor but he continued to cling to his father.

"Micah, come on buddy, you have to let go so I can help Mommy ok?" Tony said as he tried to pry Micah's hands from around his neck. Abby watched the exchange, her brows furrowed.

"I'll help Ziva, Tony. Will you take the boys upstairs Tim?" She said as she crossed the locker room to help Ziva.

"No problem. Come on guys," Tim said as he took the hand of each of his sons.

Abby sat next to Ziva and reached out to begin undressing Noah, while Ziva began on Aiden. Tali carefully began to toddle around Ziva to reach her father. When she got to him, she stepped between her fathers legs and reached her tiny hand out to her older brother. Micah glanced down to her and let go of Tony's tie to take his baby sister's hand. Tony watched with tears beginning to form in his eyes. He glanced over at Ziva and Abby to find both of them watching the little girl, Ziva with a small smile full of pride and a few tears running down her cheeks.

"How precious is she," Abby whispered. "Has Micah been like this since the shooting?"

"Yes. He's beginning to worry me," Ziva whispered back. "Last night he would not leave Tony's arms and then he woke up screaming from a nightmare at 1 in the morning. In the elevator on the way down here Tony was holding Tali and Micah started tugging on Tony's arm so hard Tali started to cry and she practically jumped into my arms."

"Poor boy," Abby whispered.

"My father will not hear the end of my rage," Ziva said. "I can promise that."

Abby chuckled not feeling sorry for Director David one bit. Abby finished helping Tony and Ziva and then excused herself. Tony stripped down to his boxers and took all three boys to one shower stall, handing Tali off to Ziva who had stepped into the next stall over and had stripped down to her black lace panties.

"Mmmmm sexy Mrs. Dinozzo," he said as he planted a kiss on her lips and wrapping his free arm around her waist. Tali let out a small Ziva-like growl when they stopped paying attention to her. Tony started to chuckle and separated from Ziva. "Sorry princess. Have fun ladies."

Tony guided the boys into the stall and checked to temperature on the water. Kneeling down, he began lathering up his sons' hair.

"Daddy?" Aiden asked.

"Yea buddy?" Tony asked as he finished rinsing Noah's hair.

"When do we go home?" Aiden asked, his big brown eyes watching his father closely.

"Soon buddy," He said as all three boys stood in front of him.

"Pinky promise?" Noah asked, his identical brown eyes staring at him.

Tony held up the pinky on his right hand and waited for all three boys to curl their tiny pinky's around his. "I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for the good reviews! I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far! **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the Dinozzo children.

Chapter 10

Ziva smiled as she leaned against her desk and watched her husband play with their children. Tony was sitting on the floor in between his and McGee's desks with Micah in his lap. Tali was standing next to Tony with a small hand on his shoulder. The twins were sitting in front of him and they were attempting to play a board game. At the moment the game seemed forgotten and Tali was, as Tony would call it, hamming it up for her brothers. She was making faces, "tickling" Tony, and just generally trying to make her father and brothers laugh. It was doing the trick as both Tony and the twins couldn't seem to contain their laughter. But what made Ziva's heart swell with pride and love was the affect she was having on Micah. He had begun to crack a smile and soon was laughing too, not nearly as loudly as Aiden or Noah but genuinely laughing. Tony's eyes caught Ziva's and saw the hope she felt reflected in his eyes. She mouthed 'I love you' to him and he mouthed 'I loved you too' then blew her a kiss.

Gibbs watched the moment from the shadows not wanting to spoil the light moment this family needed right now. But the moment they were waiting for, the time to break the case was here. Gibbs slowly made his way to the bullpen, coming to a stop next to Ziva and leaning next to her on the desk. She slipped her arm through his and laid her head on his shoulder. Smiling, Gibbs placed a small kiss on her temple.

"They've got MTAC ready to go," He said. "Daddy David will be calling any minute."

"Then let's go," She said as she visibly steeled herself for the upcoming battle. She made her way to her family, kissing each child and then planting one on Tony.

"I love you, Zi," Tony whispered. "Make him sorry baby."

"I will," Ziva said with a smile. "And I love you too. All of you, very much."

Ziva stood in front of the floor to ceiling screen in MTAC, waiting for her father's face to show up. Gibbs and Director Vance were sitting in the last row among the shadows, back-up if she needed them. Ziva didn't think she would need the help. Suddenly the screen light up, Deputy Director of Mossad Eli David front and center.

"Ziva, my dear," Eli said. "I was just looking at the pictures you sent of your darling little girl. I do have to say as much as I dislike your choice of husband you have created quite beautiful children."

"Take a good look at them because they are the absolute last you will ever see," Ziva said, her voice a low growl.

"Why the animosity Ziva?"

"Who did you send here to kill me and my family?" Ziva said as she crossed her arms.

"I did no such thing!" Eli exclaimed.

"The bullet pulled from the dashboard of my car disagrees!" Ziva exploded. "You raised me to shoot those same bullets."

"I promise you my dear I..."

"Do not 'my dear' me!" Ziva screamed. "That bullet not only grazed me, but narrowly missed Tony and our son. My little boy is terrified. He will not allow either Tony or I out of his sight for more than a few seconds."

Gibbs smiled as he sat in the back row watching Ziva tear into her father. He didn't feel the least bit sorry for him.

"If he did have anything to do with this he'll be very sorry," Gibbs whispered to his companion, Director Vance.

"Why is that Gibbs?" Vance asked as he twirled a toothpick between his teeth.

"Because he's awoken mama bear and she'll go through hell to protect her children," Gibbs said his voice laced with pride.

"Ziva! Give me a chance to explain," Eli exclaimed and waited until Ziva nodded. "I did not send anyone to harm you or your family no matter what you might think or how I feel about Agent Dinozzo. However, I believe I know who is trying to cause this."

"What are you waiting for? Give me a name now!" Ziva said.

"Ilan Bodnar, the Deputy Director," He said with a sigh.

"Why?" Ziva asked.

"He has tried to get my position for some time. I think he might believe that by threatening my family I will give up my post. I do not believe he made that shot himself, but he will be the one behind it."

"Do not expect my gratitude nor any more communication from me or my husband. You will not see my children grow up."

With that Ziva turned to the agent running the video and made the "cut" signal, her father disappearing from view. Turning she left the room, not even stopping to talk to Gibbs. She went straight to the bullpen to find Tali sleeping behind Tony's desk and the boys in between Tony and McGee's desks on their stomach's coloring. Tony was standing in the middle of the bullpen watching the boys color and talking to McGee who was standing nearby. Ziva sighed heavily and walked straight into Tony's surprised arms.

"Hey, Zi," He said as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "You alright baby? What happened?"

Ziva didn't answer. Instead she wrapped her arms around Tony's waist and placed a kiss over his heart before burying her face into his chest. Tony looked up to find Gibbs and Director Vance standing at the entrance to the bullpen, questions in both of their eyes and concern clouding their faces. Tony threaded his fingers through her hair and rocked her slightly back and forth, his eyes never leaving Gibbs.

"What the hell happened up there?" Tony asked, this time directing his question squarely at Gibbs, not Ziva who still had yet to emerge from Tony's arms.

"She kicked his ass and got a name," Gibbs said. "Not sure why..."

"I am alright," Ziva said, cutting off her boss and leaning back from Tony's chest, but not leaving the circle of his arms. "He just made me realize how precious my family is. Made me appreciate you, especially you."

Surprising everyone except herself, she pulled Tony down by the lapels of his jacket for a passionate kiss. At least as passionate as they could get with both their bosses, co-workers, and children watching. Tony brought his other hand to tangle in her hair, only barely managing not to push his growing hardness into her.

"Alright that's enough grabass," Gibbs said with a smile still evident in his voice. "McGee with me."

Gibbs, Vance, and McGee made their way up the stairs all shaking their heads. Ziva flattened her palms against Tony's chest and rose on her toes to place a few short kisses to his lips. Tony slid his hands down until they rested on her hips, holding her firmly in front of him when she tried to move.

"What's wrong Tony?" She asked, a mischievous tone clearly evident in her voice.

"I think you know exactly what's wrong you sexy ninja," he said and pulled her hips into direct contact with his very erect hardness.

"You better be careful, my love," She said in his ear as she twirled his tie between her fingers. "Our sons are watching us."

"McGee in a skirt. McGee in a skirt," Tony whispered and Ziva, sadly she had to admit, felt his hardness disappear.

"Maybe later my little hairy butt," Ziva said placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Careful Zi," he said as he threaded his fingers through hers. "It could wake up."

She turned to Tony's desk, still keeping hold of one of Tony's hands and glanced behind it to check on Tali who was still fast asleep. Her quilt was clutched in her tiny fists, her pacifier in her mouth.

"She's been out for about half an hour," Tony said as he placed a kiss on her temple. Ziva twined her arms around his waist, her head on his shoulder. Tony smiled as he rubbed his hand up and down her back. "She looks so peaceful."

"I can't believe she's sleeping through all the noise in this office," Ziva said with a chuckle.

"Well she is a Dinozzo," Tony said, his smile lighting up the room.

Noah jumped up suddenly, coming to a crashing stop in front of them just short of his father's family jewels. "Look at my picture Mommy!"

"It is beautiful baby," she said as ran her hand through his hair.

"Mommy can we go outside and play?" Aiden asked from the floor.

"I'm sorry baby, but we have to stay inside today," Ziva said as she rubbed Noah's back.

That's when things went downhill. Both Noah and Aiden, their good behavior of the last couple days clearly running out. Both boys began throwing identical tantrums. The whining and stomping was what finally jostled Tali awake, her cries beginning to fill the bullpen. Ziva left the comfort of her husband's arms to pick up her screaming daughter, talking softly to her in hebrew and rubbing her back.

"Alright, alright that's enough," Tony said as he knelt in front of the boys. "Guys, I know staying here all day and night is no fun. I know you want to go home and so do I, but right now this is where we have stay. Mommy and I need you guys to help us out ok? Can you be patient? Do you know what patient means?"

Tony took the hand of each twin, both boys shrugging their shoulders. He didn't get the chance to explain though because both boys threw their arms around his neck, squeezing as hard as they could. They both began whispering 'I'm sorry' over and over and soon Tony felt tears on his neck.

"Hey, hey guys it's ok," Tony said and stood with both boys in his arms. He glanced at Ziva to find Tali asleep on her shoulder and a small, slightly amused smile on her face. "How about we go see if Grandpa Gibbs can let us have a movie night on that big screen upstairs and pizza for dinner. Sound like a plan?"

Both Noah and Aiden nodded, even Micah perked up at the sound of a movie and pizza. Ziva smiled and placed a kiss on Tali's forehead. After Tony placed the twins on the floor she stopped him from going up to the conference room with a hand on his chest. Pulling him down until his lips touched hers in a loving kiss. This man, Agent Meatball as her father called him, was the best man she'd ever known. Ziva didn't know what she'd done to deserve this loving, funny, strong man, but no matter what happened she would move heaven and earth to keep him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the Dinozzo children.

Chapter 11

That evening in MTAC Micah and his brothers, along with Ryan and Todd McGee were spread out on a blanket on the floor. Their plates littered with pizza crusts and their eyes were glued to the movie playing on the giant screen in front of them. Gibbs sat in the very back row with Ducky, who had refused to leave NCIS until they caught Ilan Bodnar, by his side. McGee sat nearby and was talking softly to Abby, who was quite dressed down from her usual attire in sweats and a t-shirt with MIT across the front. Ziva had her legs pulled up and her head on Tony's shoulder and had drifted off to sleep not long after the movie began, not bothering to touch the food. Tali was also asleep, sprawled out on her father's chest with her quilt draped over her. Micah stood from the floor and took the seat on the other side of Tony.

"How you doing buddy?" Tony whispered when he felt Micah's head drift to his shoulder.

"I'm okay," he whispered, his voice so small Tony almost didn't hear it. "Daddy?"

"Yea?"

"Why did someone try to hurt me? Was I bad?" he asked.

"Of course not Micah," Tony said and put his arm around him and placed a kiss on top of his head. "None of this is your fault ok? None of it. Sometimes bad guys just do bad things."

Suddenly a loud piercing siren sounded throughout the room, complete with flashing red lights. All five boys jumped up and ran to their parents. Noah and Aiden came flying at Ziva and fell into her waiting arms. Tali's arms were wound around Tony's neck so tightly he almost choked while Micah, tears pouring down his cheeks, was clutching his father's arm. Abby and McGee both had one of their sons in their arms, while Gibbs came to the center of the room.

"Boss someone's trying to access MTAC," Tony screamed over the siren. "I thought the building was empty except for security!"

"It's supposed to be," Gibbs said and pulled his gun from its' holster even though all his grandchildren were in the room. "Ziva, Abby get all the kids in the corner of the room! Ducky sit with them! Tony, Tim I need you with me!"

Ziva turned to her husband, placing a hand on his neck. Tony brought his forehead down to hers and placed a kiss to her lips. "I love you Tony. Do not try to be a hero, please."

"I love you too," Tony said and handed Tali off to Ziva, who was kicking and screaming as she continued to reach for him. "Guys go with Mommy ok? I have to help Grandpa Gibbs and Uncle Tim."

All three boys could obviously sense something was wrong and they tried to cling to him. Ziva was finally able to pry Noah and Aiden away from Tony with Ducky's help. McGee was fighting a similar situation, but Abby eventually got both boys to cling to her instead. Micah was the only one steadfastly refusing to let his father go.

"Tony! We need to go now!" Gibbs screamed as a pounding began on the door.

"I'm trying boss! Micah I have to go out there," he said and placed both of his hands on his sons' cheeks. "I have to protect you guys. I have to make the bad guys pay. I need you to protect your brothers and your baby sister ok? Can you do that for me?"

Micah nodded, a tear sliding down his cheek as he let go of his father. He ran to the corner where all the others had already gathered and wrapped his arms around Noah who was fighting to get into Ziva's occupied arms. His little brother clung to him, tears running down his face. Pride washed through Tony as he pulled his gun from its' holster, blowing a kiss to their terrified faces.

Tony and McGee took their positions behind Gibbs who had his hand on the doorknob. They all emerged from the room to find two men, both masked and dressed in black, guns pointed and at the ready. Gibbs and Tony screamed at them to lower their weapons, but they both started shooting instead. The first shot went wild, but the second hit Tony in the shoulder sending him to the floor with blood trickling from the wound. McGee shot one assailant in the chest, dropping him to the floor. Gibbs shot the other in the shoulder, his gun crashing to the floor as he fell. McGee ran over and kicked both guns away and pulled out his cuffs. The assailant cried out as McGee pulled his arms together to cuff him to the railing.

"Hurts like a bitch doesn't it?" Tony wheezed.

"Shut up Dinozzo. Tim call an ambulance, then make sure none of those kids come out here until the paramedics load Tony up," Gibbs said.

McGee put his cell to his ear as he followed Gibbs' order. Tony clenched his teeth together and closed his eyes tightly. Gibbs was talking to him softly trying to keep him calm. Five minutes later, the paramedics arrived and were able to stabilize him enough to transport. As they took him down in the elevator, Gibbs turned back to MTAC and opened the door. Ziva immediately pounced.

"Where is Tony?" She growled advancing on Gibbs with a vengeance.

"Ziver he's stable," Gibbs said taking her shoulders. "Get all the kids calmed down and then we're going to the hospital. The paramedics said it looks like he's going to be fine."

"Mommy?" Micah's small voice brought his mother out of her staring match with Gibbs. Turning she found her oldest with an arm around each of his brothers. "Where's Daddy?"

Taking a deep breath, she walked over to him and kissed his forehead. "We're all going to go see him ok?"

Gibbs and Ducky ushered the kids from MTAC to the elevator as quickly as possible so they wouldn't see the blood or the dead bad guy. Gibbs stayed behind to wait for the back-up agents, watching as Ziva struggled to contain her tears. Tali, struggling in Ducky's arms, continued to whimper while Micah held the hand of each of his brothers. Gibbs nodded when Ziva's eyes caught his right before the doors closed. Ilan Bodnar was going to rot in hell when Gibbs found him. That was for damn sure.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the Dinozzo children.

Chapter 12

"I am fine! Now can I please see my family?" Tony said to the nurse who was cleaning up his wound.

"Agent Dinozzo you need to sit still and then your family can come in," she said with an eye roll.

Tony took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to be cooperative. The nurse placed gauze over the wound and taped it to his skin. After double checking all of her work she left the room. Tony leaned back against the pillow with his eyes closed until the door opened again. He kept his eyes closed thinking it was the nurse back again, but opened his eyes when he felt familiar fingers travel through his hair. He opened his eyes to find Ziva, her eyes watery with tears, standing over him.

"Hey baby," Tony said taking her hand. "I'm okay, really."

Ziva let out a whimpering sigh and sank into the chair next to the bed. A tear slid down her cheek and she frustratedly whipped it away. She placed a hand over his heart, feeling it beating steadily under her hand. Tony placed his hand on top of hers, his brows furrowed as he watched her.

"Zi I'm ok. It didn't knick an artery or anything. I was just a surface wound. " Tony whispered. "Are you ok?"

"I thought something had happened to you," Ziva said more tears slipping unwanted from her eyes. "Gibbs would not tell me anything. I had to look our children in the eyes and lie to them so they would not be scared. Micah saw right through me."

Tony watched his normally stoic, ninja wife ramble on and on as the tears continued to fall from her eyes. Soon he couldn't contain the smile from curling up his face, much to Ziva's distaste.

"This is not funny Tony!" She scolded with a small smile.

"I'm sorry baby it's just I've never seen you ramble like this before," Tony said as Ziva leaned forward to lay her head on his chest. Tony smiled as he wove his fingers through her dark waves. "I'm sorry I worried you. The doc said I can even leave tonight. The nurse was going to bring me the discharge papers after she finished changing the bandage."

"I already signed them," Ziva said as she shifted her head so she was looking up at Tony. "Please do not scare me like that again my love."

"I'll do my best," Tony said as she lifted herself off his chest to look into his green eyes. "I love you, Zi."

"I love you too my love," Ziva said and brought her lips to his.

Their kiss was interrupted by a nurse with a packet of papers in her hand. She went over how to change the bandage with Ziva and then gave them a prescription of antibiotics. They thanked her and Tony rose from the bed to put his clothes back on. He didn't bother buttoning his dress shirt again. Ziva pulled him to her, placing her arms around his waist. Tony smiled as he placed a hand on her cheek, pushing her dark locks behind her ears. Tony kissed her. A small, sweet kiss then pulled back and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"The kids are all in the waiting room with the rest of the team," Ziva said. "I'm sure they're all anxious to see you."

Threading his fingers through hers they slowly made their way to the waiting room. In the corner was their family, their loving, crazy family. Ducky was entertaining the five boys, telling a story about his time as a boy. Tali was sitting in Micah's lap, her head on his shoulder and his arms wrapped tightly around her. Noah and Aiden weren't straying far from Micah either, the four siblings not wanting to be separated. Abby had her head on McGee's shoulder smiling as they listened to Ducky's story. Gibbs was standing guard over all of them, his eyes roaming the waiting room. He spotted Tony and Ziva first, smiling and very obviously relieved that his Senior Field Agent was ok. Ducky spotted them next which prompted everyone else to glance in their direction.

"Daddy!" All four Dinozzo children screamed at once causing several people in the waiting room to jump.

Micah carefully set his sister on the floor, but kept hold of her hand. Tony glanced at Ziva who had the biggest smile he'd ever seen grace her beautiful face as he knelt to prepare himself for the impending crash. The twins reached him first, followed closely behind by Micah and Tali. Tony kissed each of them, picking Tali up so she could wrap her arms around his neck. He could hear the rest of the waiting room clapping and commenting about them, but he didn't care. His kids were safe and in his arms and that's all that mattered. Looking into his oldest sons' eyes he saw a newfound maturity in the six-year old.

"I'm very proud of you Micah," He said as he placed a hand on his cheek. "You protected your brothers and your sister and kept them safe."

"Thanks daddy," Micah said with a small and modest smile.

"I love you guys so much," Tony said with his heart in his throat.

"We love you too daddy," Noah said as he wiggled his way under Tony's left arm.

Glancing up he saw the rest of the team surrounding them, all of them smiling. Ziva had her arm around Abby's waist while Abby had her's around the Israeli's shoulders. McGee had an arm around each of his dark-haired sons. Gibbs was standing off to the side, his phone glued to his ear. Whoever he was talking to had surprised the former marine because his eyebrows were raised. Thanking the person on the other line, Gibbs closed the phone and made his way over to them, stopping in front of them with a small smile.

"Boss?" Tony asked as he stood with Tali in his arms.

"You guys ready to go home?" He asked the Dinozzo boys. All three boys exclaimed and began jumping up and down.

"Wait, Gibbs, are you sure?" Ziva asked as Tony put his arm around her shoulder.

"Ilan Bodnar was just found dead in his estate in Tel Aviv," Gibbs said as he picked Aiden up off the floor. "The threat is over."

Tony and Ziva couldn't hide their surprise. Ziva had a feeling she knew who was behind it, but she didn't want to believe it. Glancing up at Tony, she saw a similar confused look. He took her hand and squeezed, kissing her temple.

"Well, Mrs. Dinozzo," Tony said. "Let's go home."

As they drove home, Tony couldn't have been happier. His family was safe and it was going to stay that way. He pulled their SUV, a new window in the back, into the garage. All four kids were asleep in the back and Ziva was nodding off herself. Tony's heart squeezed when he glanced in his rearview mirror, seeing all of his kids sleeping peacefully and not afraid anymore. Ziva stirred next to him when Tony turned off the car.

"Home sweet home," Tony whispered.

"Let's get them inside," Ziva whispered leaning over and placing a kiss on his cheek.

Tony went around to his side and opened the door. He unhooked Micah's car seat, then reached into the backseat and took unhooked Noah, picking him up. Wincing slightly as his stitches pulled in his shoulder, he settled Noah on his opposite side. Micah had woken up enough that he'd climbed down from the SUV and was patiently waiting for his father. Ziva was already heading inside with Tali in her arms and Aiden's hand in hers.

"Man it's good to be home," Tony said as he shut the door to the master bedroom after they had changed and put the kids to bed.

"It really is my love," Ziva said as she dropped her pants.

Tony grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. He dipped his forehead until it touched Ziva's. "I love you so much, Zi."

"I love you too, Tony," Ziva said as she put her arms around him. "I don't know what I would have done if they had killed you."

"I'm glad we don't have to find out," he whispered and placed a kiss on her forehead. He could see the wheels turning in her head. Furrowing his brow, he tugged on her ponytail until she looked up at him. "What are you thinking about baby?"

"Who killed Bodnar," She said biting her lip in thought. "I am extremely grateful, but I just want to know who did it."

"I do too, but I think now we should just sleep," Tony said as he rubbed her back. "We'll worry about it tomorrow."

She nodded and pulled her blouse over her head. She pulled one of Tony's Ohio State t-shirts out of the dresser and put it on, crawling under the covers and into her husband's waiting arms. She pulled her hair out of its' ponytail and then reached up to turn out the light. She flipped over on her side, burying her face into Tony's chest. Ziva tried to close her eyes, but her mind wouldn't relax. Tony's small sigh meant he could tell.

"Want to talk about it? I know you won't sleep unless you do," Tony said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I am just worried Tony," she whispered, angry at herself for the tear that worked its' way down her cheek. "What if whoever killed him comes after us next?"

"We'll be ready if he does," he whispered. "You have to know Gibbs isn't letting this go either."

"I know," Ziva said with a smile. "I saw the agents in the unmarked car outside."

"I'm scared too Zi," He said. "To be honest I always am. Especially after this nightmare. But I have faith, baby, faith that we'll get through every obstacle that's in our way."

"Together," Ziva said raising herself on her elbow to look into his green eyes.

"Together," Tony said leaning up to capture her lips and rest his forehead against hers.


	13. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the Dinozzo children.

Epilogue

Ziva smiled as she watched her family in the living room. It was two days after Thanksgiving and all four Dinozzo children didn't want to wait another day to put up the Christmas decorations. Tony was currently helping the kids put the ornaments on the tree, having strung up the lights already. Ziva was pulling the final batch of sugar cookies out of the oven. They were in the shape of Christmas trees, stars, and Santa. When they were done with the tree, the kids would start decorating the cookies. Ziva sighed a happy sigh, letting the Christmas music Tony had set up on their Ipod soothe her even further.

Their lives had been drama free for a long time thanks to, of all people, her father. About a week after the shooting there was a letter, addressed to Tony and Ziva, tucked inside the morning paper. It gave a detailed account of how he had killed Ilan Bodnar. Killed him to protect his family, a family he said despite what Ziva might think he'd come to care a great deal about. According to the letter, he had killed Bodnar knowing he would get caught and he welcomed it. He didn't want Ziva to have to go through that situation again, nor did he want to subject her children to what he had put her through growing up. That was the part that shocked Tony and Ziva the most. Her father admitted to everything in his letter, taking responsibility for how he had treated Ziva. He didn't ask for forgiveness, just apologized. He was now in prison, his post as Director of Mossad obviously gone. In his letter he also told Tony and Ziva that his fortune should go towards the Dinozzo children's future. Gibbs was the only one not surprised by the letter, but he was extremely satisfied.

"Alright who gets to put the star on top this year?" Tony asked, causing Ziva's attention to move to the living room. To Ziva's surprise all three of their boys started shouting Tali's name. Tony laughed as he glanced at Ziva. "Unanimous decision huh? Alright come here princess."

Tony picked Tali up, lifting her high over his head with the star in her hand. With her father's help she was able to place the star on top. Tony stepped back, settling her on his hip as he put an arm around Ziva's waist.

"It looks good right Mommy?" Micah asked as he came to stand in front of her.

"It looks beautiful baby," Ziva said as she placed a kiss on his forehead.

Micah had become the happy child he was before the Bodnar ordeal a few months after the shooting. Having to be brave and protect his siblings did a wonder for him and that, according to Ducky, was the first step towards his recovery. He was now more cautious than he used to be, but he wasn't afraid anymore. He also took more pride in being a big brother than he did before.

"The cookies smell good Mommy," Aiden said.

"Yea!" Noah exclaimed. "Can we put icing and sprinkles on them now?"

"You may," Ziva said. "But please wash your hands first."

After washing their hands and settling them at the kitchen table the boys began spreading icing over the cookies, all happily singing along to the Christmas music. Tony took a seat with Tali sitting in his lap. She didn't seem to want to decorate the cookies, but instead leaned back to rest against her father's chest.

"Hey daddy?" Micah asked looking up from the cookie he was decorating. "When does Senior come over again?"

That was another surprising development since the Bodnar ordeal, Senior's continued interest in his son's family. He came over for dinner every other Sunday and stayed for hours afterwards to play with the kids. Tony was still confused, until one Sunday when Senior grabbed Tony in a fierce hug at the door before leaving. Senior thanked his son, telling him how much these nights meant to him. It was the most sincere moment between them and convinced Tony of his father's motives.

"He'll be over next week buddy," He said with a smile. "You excited to see him?"

"Yea! He told me he was gonna bring a new board game for us to play," Micah said with a smile.

Ziva came over a placed a kiss on his head, smiling at Tony. The situation they had found themselves in for those few days all those months ago had thrown their tight-knit family for a loop, but they had come out of it better, closer. And they would continue to move past any obstacle. Together.


End file.
